


you know that i want to be with you all the time

by sstargays



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Ratings may change, Soulmate AU, Tags May Change, also my first fic here, and that's the closest i've ever felt to them, and they said they liked it bc they were horny, i told my friend i might make this 3 chapters and the third one would be sex, i've written more i am just a dumb babey, poor boys, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstargays/pseuds/sstargays
Summary: Peter Parker's soulmate is dead. It's not uncommon, but he had hoped maybe he'd get to meet them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dang fic i've ever posted here so please kill me. i got this idea from a friend's friend yelling at me about soulmate aus and i started crying so hard so i had to write this. anyways, enjoy this shitstorm. i can also not write peter parker in character for the life of me
> 
> fun fact the title is a line from make you mine by public

Peter Parker has a faded tattoo of a name on his wrist. It's not uncommon to have a dead soulmate with what goes on now, but he'd hoped at least he'd get to meet him within his 24 years of life. Who knows, maybe he did and he was just too stupid to realize it. Either way, he messed up, and he knows it. He's not letting this stop him though. That gray tattoo of a shakily written _Wade_ on his right wrist won't deter him from trying to find his soulmate. His Wade. Somewhere out there, there's a man named Wade with shaky handwriting and _Peter_ written in neat but fast straight letters on his wrist, and he's alive, he's not dead. He can't be. It's been this way for 7 years now. He can't let this go, never.

 

"So, did you find him yet?" asked Aunt May over dinner. Peter shook his head with a sigh, setting his fork down and resting his chin on his hand.

 

"What should I do? What if he really is dead? What if I can't find him?" Peter lifted his fork again and began to roll a pea back and forth on his plate.

 

"Well, maybe he's afraid he'll mess up," May muttered, staring at Peter's meticulous movements. "Maybe you've been with him already, Pete. His time was up. Ben's was." She glanced at her own faded tattoo, sighing.

 

Peter's phone buzzed against the table. He glanced at it and scrambled to his feet, grabbing his jacket. That red-suited merc was out causing trouble again. "I'm sorry, Aunt May, but I gotta cut dinner short today. Something came up. Next week I swear we'll get something really good."

 

**********************

 

"Hey, Spidey! You're back! Thank god, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," Deadpool exclaimed enthusiastically. Peter could just hear the smile in his voice, and he was beginning to smile himself.

 

"How could I forget about you when you keep messing around so much? I was just having dinner!" The hero scoffed and nearly sauntered up to the merc, before he remembered why he was really here. "You've been causing a lot of trouble lately. Bad break up?" He leaped onto the fire escape above the alley they were standing in with ease. "You've gotta stop, buddy."

 

Deadpool hummed to himself, shrugging a bit. "What can I say? I like seeing you in that spandex. Looks good in you." He pointed a finger gun at the other, clicking his to tongue to making a cocking sort of noise. "Wish I was gifted with such a great ass."

 

Peter shook his head, perching on the railing. He sighed when the criminal took off his mask. He really liked these moments, though. Deadpool trusted him enough to show his face, and he doesn't ask Peter to show his. It's surprising, really. He didn't seem like someone who would let things like this slide. He did hope that maybe one day he'd be able to trust Deadpool enough to de-mask. He's starting to like the mercenary a little too much.

 

"So, what'd you get called here for this time, Webs? Public indecency? Because I have been walking around without my mask. New York City sure discriminates." He pulled his mask back over his face, only so Spidey wouldn't see him begin to frown.

 

"No no, nothing like that. Just the, you know, fact that you, a man convicted of manslaughter, is roaming the streets." Peter dropped from the rail to meet the Merc with a Mouth face to face, pressing a finger to his chest. And holy crap, was he muscular. Pete really didn't expect that. Well, he did, he just didn't think he'd get to feel it. Now that he has, it almost hurts him. This guy is more muscular than he is, and it feels like a challenge now.

 

"Oh, that? Pshh, forgettaboutit!" Deadpool made crazy hand movements as he talked most of them over exaggerated flails of his pistol. "They don't know what the fuck they're talkin' about, man. Tell you what, I take you on a date, and you forget you heard about any of that."

 

Peter almost said yes. Almost. "I'm not letting you take me on a date. And if you think you're getting in my pants, you're wrong. I'm waiting for someone." The merc stood dumbfounded for a moment before he gasped in realization.

 

"Oh! Your soulmate, huh? Lemme see your wrist. Pretty please?" Peter sighed dramatically, but rolled his sleeve up. Deadpool glanced at his wrist once, and he was thankful he had his mask on, because the face he made? He was so full of surprised sorrow, it messes with his head more than he did himself. "I'm sorry, Spidey… If it makes you feel any better, I haven't met mine yet. Wanna see?"

 

Peter stood questioning this for a moment, but shook his head. "No, thanks. I don't wanna see your soulmate is Kim Kardashian. Tell you what, I'll let you off easy this time, only if you give me a hug. I need it. As much as I hate you, I really need it, and I need it now."

 

Deadpool tilted his head, but nodded slowly and opened his arms. "Bring it in, Webhead." Peter practically rushed in and clung to the mercenary. He almost didn't close his arms around him, but when Peter tightened his grip, closed his eyes and let out a sob, he wrapped his arms tight around his waist. His hands trailed down his back before one drifted up to press the hero's head to his chest. "Hey, hey… It's alright. I'm sure they're fine. Who knows, maybe they're right here, watching us hug it out in a fucking alley." Peter laughed at that, letting go.

 

"Thanks… I really needed that. I gotta get back home, but I'll see you next time you break something, yeah?"

 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his soulmate, and it is most definitely not who he thought it would be. But he's not opposed to it.

Peter still hadn't found his soulmate, or so he thought.

 

He always had the idea that maybe his _Wade_ was someone he'd already met, but when Deadpool told him to meet him in the alley where they "hugged it out," as he put it, he was sure he'd met him before.

 

The merc was there in only a hoodie and sweatpants, with his hood over his head, nearly hiding his face. "You look like a drug dealer," Peter said, which drew a laugh from the other.

 

"How do you know that's not what I called you here for?"

 

"Because you specifically said this was about my soulmate."

 

Deadpool took a deep breath and bit his lip, sighing out. "Right." He pulled his sleeve up and flashed the tattoo of _Peter_ to the hero, who let out a soft gasp. "I didn't want to tell you then because I wasn't sure if you'd believe me. Hell, I don't even believe myself anymore. I never thought I was capable of love, Spidey, but—"

 

"Peter."

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's Peter…"

 

Wade scoffed. "Right. Peter." He pulled his hood down to show his scarred face. He started tearing up, and Peter stepped up to cup his cheeks.

 

"Hey, why are you crying, you big sap?"

 

"Because you haven't looked away yet."

 

At that, Peter let out a shaky sigh and hugged Wade tight, resting his head on the man's chest. "Dea— Wade… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 

Wade pressed a kiss to Peter's head as he ran his hands down the man's back. "I was afraid of what would happen, Petey."

 

And holy shit, that nickname. Peter's never really gotten many _Petey's_ before. It's all _Peter_ and _Pete_ and _Parker_. It feels almost intimate, and the way Wade says it makes him feel so happy. It's soft and sweet and he hates and loves him both at the same time. "Wade, you know I really do care about you."

 

"I don't, but sure."

 

"Don't make me take it back." Peter smiled and backed away to pull his mask off. His hair was messy and his eyes were red. He's cried a lot in the past few days. He really wanted to meet his soulmate, and now that he has, he might cry again. "Anyways—"

 

"Hold on, let me stop you right there. Come here, Peter." Dumbfounded, Peter stepped closer just as Wade tangled a hand in his hair. "God, why didn't you tell me you had hair like this? Now all I'll wanna do is play with it."

 

Peter laughed and placed his hands on Wade's chest, which definitely felt amazing to the merc. "Well, what if I take you back home with me and you can play with it as much as you want?"

 

"Among… Other things?"

 

"Among other things."

 

"Fuck yeah, score!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the "why are you crying" "because you didn't look away" is kinda inspo from sally face but i also talked it over with my horny friend and they told me not to put it in so i completely ignored them and put it in. anyway you're welcome. i'll be writing the next chapter soon!! don't worry roe you'll get your chapter long sex scene


End file.
